Broken But Still Alive
by Anisoka21
Summary: Once Anakin and Ahsoka's wedding past, the newly weds discover something they never thought of... a child. As months go by Anakin has premonitions of his wife dying.
1. Chapter 1

**POV-Ahsoka Tano**

I awoke with my heart pounding against my chest. I got out of bed and eyed Courscant with excitement. Everyone has been talking about this day. The day that will not only change me but the entire galaxy!

With the refresher starting, I took off my clothing and stepped inside the shower.

**Minutes** **Later…**

"Ahsoka!" Barriss laughed, hugging me. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah…" I yawned.

"You look tired" She admitted.

I nodded. "It must be the warm air that makes me sleepy."

A smile appeared on her face. "Funny. I'll throw my bouquet if I notice you drifting away."

"Thanks." I chuckled. "Let's just get on with it."

Barriss took me to the enormous bathroom in the entire Jedi Temple and sat me on a black comfortable chair.

"So… you'd rather spent your entire life with a legendary man than to finish your dream of becoming a Jedi Knight?" She asked as she did my make-up.

"I'd rather die than to stay away from him, Barriss." I told her.

She scoffed; after a few minutes of powdering, outlining, and smearing, Barriss grabbed the white bag that hanged inside the closet.

"Oh, gosh." I sighed, trying to breathe.

"Calm down, 'Soka." Barriss told me. "Don't stress yourself on your big day."

I nodded, panting. "Alright… I'm sorry- I'm just so nervous. I-I can't believe this is really happening to me!"

"Here, use this to fan yourself." She handed me a magazine so I can find myself with air. "I'm going to get Aayla. Can you pull yourself together until I come back?"

A smile formed my lips. "Yeah, sure."

Minutes later, she came back with Aayla.

Aayla Secura is a Twi'lek from the planet Ryloth. Many younglings and padawans look up to her. She helped me get Anakin Skywalker the help he needed when he was badly injured.

Barriss and Aayla both helped me in my dress. Aayla zipped up the back of it while Barriss placed my tiara between my montrals, the long veil touching the ground.

"Wow, Ahsoka! You look _amazing_!" Barriss grinned.

All of us then started to hear footsteps coming and going. Voices filling the Temple.

"Oh, no." I whispered

"Ahsoka…" Barriss rolled her eyes.

"Padawan Offee." Aayla stared at her and then at me.

"Ahsoka, what is it?" She questioned, touching my shoulder.

I hesitated. "I don't know anymore… I'm scared. I know I'm making the right decision. I want to get married. I love him. I… but what will the Republic think? Not about me but about _him_!"

"No need to worry, Ahsoka. Don't listen to _anyone_. Yes?"

I sighed but nodded, before Riyo Chuchi and Barriss arrived.

"Alright, Ahsoka! It's time!" Barriss smiled.

She, now, was wearing a black dress but she still wore her cloak.

"Barriss… wow." I breathed.

Aayla wore a brown mini dress. "Plo-Koon's coming."

I took deep breaths. The knocks on the door made me jump.

"Wow. My little 'Soka… growing up!" He cried, hugging me.

My hands flew to my mouth. "Oh… my…Master Plo! You look… wow!" I laughed as he rolled his eyes. I, then, slipped my hang through his arm. "Just… don't let me fall."

"Never." He sighed.

The music began to play. My three nice bridesmaids made their way down the hall, through the enormous doors and onto the aisle. The flower girl was a Twi'lek named Numa, who was the first one to touch the golden carpet.

"'Soka, before we go… Anakin told me to give you this." He told me and held out his hand.

In his hand was a gold necklace with a small circle clinging to it. Not just a circle, no, it was unique because it had the _Virgin of Guadalupe_ in the center of it; which my people call her '_La Reina De Shili._'

My hand trembled. "It's so… _beautiful_." I whispered almost crying.

Plo-Koon then was behind me and placed it on its rightful place. He led me to the aisle seconds later.

As I walked down the aisle, I glared at the beautiful designed room. I bet the entire Temple was like this. Flowers everywhere, twinkling lights hanging everywhere, white satin covering the chairs. Flowers garments also hanging from the ceiling.

I actually now noticed that clone troopers were guarding the hallways, the entrance, the doors, mostly everywhere in the Jedi Temple.

I ignored that and saw my friends rising from their seats with a warm welcoming smile. Master Yoda, Sugi, Nossor Ri, Jocastanu, Prince Lee Char, Quinlan Voss, Clone Commander Cody and Wolffe, Captain Rex, Jaybo Hood, Adi Gallia, Embo, Jar-Jar Binks, Korkie, Satine, O-Mer, Cham Syndulla, Meena Tills, Mace Windu, Jinx, Kit Fisto, Ki- Adi- Mundi, Eeth Koth, Queen Neeyutnee, Senator Kharrus, Bail Organa, Onaconda Farr, Senator Philo, Wag-Too, Admiral Yularen, Tee Wat Kaa, Captain Typho and Sionver Boll.

I smiled wider when I saw R2-D2 and Obi-Wan Kenobi next to him. Anakin's eyes were light up and his face was full with life. Like if it was glowing. His body was trembling with anxiety and excitement.

Tears filled up my eyes ever since I laid my eyes on him. Plo-Koon handed me to Anakin.

I sighed happily, my breath shuttering. We both smiled as we walked up the staircase. He studied me with eager blue eyes.

The same vows said for over thousands of generations echoed through the walls.

"I, Anakin Skywalker, take you, Ahsoka Tano, to be my wife. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse. For richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health. To Love and to hold and to cherish; from this day forward as long as we both shall live." He vowed.

I took a deep breath. "I, Ahsoka Tano, take you, Anakin Skywalker, to be my husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse. For richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to Love and to cherish; from this day forward as long as we both shall live." I choked out, smiling.

The Priest, then, asked Anakin the words that would change our lives.

"I Do." He grinned

Anakin winked at me and I couldn't help but giggle while blushing.

I didn't realize I was crying. "I Do."

The Priest finally pronounced us husband and wife.

Anakin cupped my face with his hands. He leaned in slowly and finally his soft lips touched mine. The kiss didn't last long since our families and friends cleared their throats.

Barriss was the first one to find me. She embraced me, almost crying.

"Congratulations!" She cried, tears leaving her eyes.

"Thanks, Barriss." I whispered, wiping my own tears. "Don't worry, I'll see you soon. I promise."

"That's all I need to hear." She silently laughed.

Obi-Wan smiled. He gave Anakin a man hug and he kissed my forehead.

"I'm proud of you two." He admitted

I grinned and gave him a tight hug.

"I love you, Obi-Wan." I murmured.

"Me too, Ahsoka. Me too." He, then, pulled away as he wiped his own tears.

Master Shaak Ti sang a song from our home planet Shili. I knew she sang beautifully… so, that's what why I asked her.

The guitars, trumpets, and other interments started to play. After a few seconds she began. The name of the song: "Guadalupe" Ana Barbara.

I really just love this song. Master Ti sung so lovely just like the singer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahsoka's POV**

I didn't know how to react when Anakin led me to the biggest room in the entire Temple. I just stared at the beautifully designed room. Flowers hanged from the ceiling like if it was snowing, satin white chairs along with satin white tables. Rose petals scattered everywhere and I mean everywhere.

Anakin saw my reaction and smiled slightly, squeezing my hand lightly. "It's beautiful… but not as beautiful as you."

I gasped silently and turned around to see his face.

He bowed (gentlemen like) and stretched his hand out. "May I have this dance, my love?"

I grinned while blushing and placed my hand on top of his. He glared up to meet my eyes with a smile before leading me to the dance floor. We danced to "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri and then "I've Waited for You" by Valora.

After those first two songs, people started cutting in. I danced with Obi-Wan while Anakin with Satine. We also did everything you do at weddings. Even all the men threw Anakin in the air for a couple of times. I threw my bouquet with all my strength and landed in Barriss's surprised hands and Anakin threw my garter so far that it landed on Obi-Wan's lap.

"Congratulations!" Jar Jar yelled, embracing us.

I smiled. "Thanks, Jar Jar."

"Misa sorry that Mistress Padme couldn't come." He apologized

Anakin shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

**Anakin's POV**

As my wife continued to talk to the Gungans, Obi-Wan came up to me.

"I'll bet you 10 credits that Jar Jar will at least wreck one thing." He told me.

I thought about it for a while._ Maybe he cannot wreck something for at least one day._ I finally agreed. "Alright, Old Man, I'll play your game."

"Then, it's a deal." He grinned, before we fist touched.

**Ahsoka's POV**

I said goodbye to the gungans and turned to Anakin. He eyed me happily.

"Ready?" He questioned

Before I answered, Barriss called my name. "Ahsoka! Come on!"

"Why?" I asked

"You're not going in that dress! I have one upstairs for you." She told me.

"Oh." I turned to Anakin.

He jerked his head up, telling me to go upstairs. He kissed my lips for about a few second until Barriss got annoyed and forced me to go.

As I began to walk up the stairs I heard Jar Jar exclaiming.

"Whoa!" along with shattering glass and people gasping.

I saw Anakin shaking his head a little mouthing the word 'no' as Obi-Wan's face was full with excitement.

"YES! WHOA! IN YOUR FACE, ANAKIN!- I mean, oh no." Obi-Wan said, as Anakin gave him the money.

I rolled my eyes and resumed to walk up to the room. I changed into a mini red dress with my red comfortable boots. I went downstairs (knowing my husband was there in front of the stair case). He had his hand out stretched and I took it. We said all our goodbyes… all emotional.

"Are you ready now?" Anakin gazed at me.

I nodded nervously. "Yeah."

When we were right in front of the enormous doors of the entrance of the Temple, I heard a roar like if a wave crashed against some rocks. Obi-Wan and Kit Fisto opened the doors and I finally saw what all that noise was.

All of Courscant was there, waiting for our escape. Clone troopers and Jedi were all lined up keeping the citizens away from the aisle. Anakin turned to me and kissed me which made everyone get wilder. Then, we ran. As we passed the Jedi they ignited their Lightsabers. The citizens threw grains of rice and flower petals as well.

Anakin let me go into the Twilight first before he did. I waved good-bye to my friends, tears streaming down my cheeks. We then left them behind. My husband squeezed my hand tightly and looked at me.

"I love you." He told me

I smiled. "That's why we're here, right?"

He nodded. "That's why."


	3. The Honeymoon

I awoke from a nice nap and found myself in a comfortable bed. I looked around the beautiful white room before seeing Anakin outside.

"_Damn it!" _I thought, rubbing my eyes._ "I slept the entire trip!"_

I got up from the bed and ran to Anakin, tackling him unexpectedly.

"I am so sorry." I laughed, embracing him.

"It's alright, Love." He smiled, slightly. Stroking my cheek. His face, then, became serious. "I was wondering…if you'd like to take a midnight swim with me."

I hesitated, shocked. "Uh… yeah, sure. I'd love that."

I huffed out a sigh as I glared at the starry night. My home planet was so… peaceful in some ways but once you get into city life its way different. I remembered where my parents were from. My mother, she was born in a land that consists largely of steep ridges and deep gorges cut by mountain streams. While my father was born in the plateau of Shili; it has fertile uplands, snow-capped mountains and dry plains. I was born in a small village where the rolling hills are full with lushes green grass, along with oak trees and two rivers. One to the north and the other to the south.

Shaking my head, I went outside and stood next to my husband. I touched the warm water before holding his hand.

Anakin turned around to face me with a smile. He touched my cheek very gently. I closed my eyes, laying my hand on his bare chest.

"I love you, Ani." I whispered.

He looked at me seriously. "You have no idea what I would do to have you in my arms… no measure of time with you will be long enough, but we'll start with forever." He, then, pulled us to deeper water, holding my hand.

**Next Morning…**

I awoke, groaning. I felt sore and dizzy. I smiled when I remembered when the council found out about our relationship.

They said we are allowed to fall in love and marry… that made my day be from tragic to joyful.

I turned around slightly and I found Anakin still sleeping. I grinned again and hopped off the bed, took a shower and went to go eat breakfast. Knowing Anakin will wake up and search for me.

I sat on the sofa, drinking my mocha as I watched the news. I changed the channel to listen to some music. As the song "Awake and Alive." By Skillet played, my eyes felt droopy so, I let them fall.

I dreamt of my mother. Her big brown eyes, her orange skin, her 5'1 figure. I notice she was wearing a traditional dress of Shili.

Suddenly, my mother turned into Anakin. His eyes were golden, his expression filled with hate and anger. In the background, I heard a baby… crying. Then, that small cry was invaded by a female's scream of pain… _my _scream of pain.

With that, the dream vanished just when I felt someone shift their position. My eyes flew open and they found Anakin.

"I'm sorry, Snips. I didn't mean to-"He began

"Don't worry about it. I was just taking a nap." I assured him.

Anakin suddenly snatched me into his arms and begins to kiss me. He, then, took me to the master bedroom.

During our week in Shili, I should him around. Showing him our beautiful churches, the wonderful trees, the amazing hilltop views.

When we got back home, I felt nauseas. I immediately sprint to the bathroom. I lift up the toilet seat and threw up.

"Ahsoka? Are you alright?" Anakin questioned.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm okay. Don't worry about it." I told him, leaning towards the toilet.

Something, then, struck me. I thought back, trying to remember how many days has it been since the wedding. I straightened myself and my eyes grew wide with horror and curiosity.

Anakin saw my reaction and glared up to eye me. "What is it?" He asked, still squatting in front of the toilet while I sat on top of it.

I closed my eyes for a second before hopping to my feet and walking away from the toilet. "How many days has it been since the wedding?"

"Fourteen. Why?" He responded, immediately.

My eyes glared down as I thought… or tried I should say.

I heard Anakin chuckle quietly for one brief second. "Would you tell me what's going on?" He smiled.

I touched my right head tail. "I'm late. My period's late." I said, walking to stare at my figure on a full length mirror. Before I knew it, I was rubbing my stomach.

My stomach felt… rock hard a little. I noticed Anakin's face turned from cheerful and happy to angry and solemn.

"That's impossible." I breathed; I then turned to face him. "Can this happen?"

He didn't say anything.

Suddenly, I felt weird inside. "Whoa!" I gasped, clutching my torso.


	4. Unexpected Surprise

**Ahsoka's POV**

"We should leave. Now." Anakin told me coldly.

He already had the suitcases on the big white bed. Anakin threw any clothes from the drawers, placing my clothes neatly stacked. He, then, threw me a fresh pair of clothes. Something comfortable for my body.

I take the gray sweatpants and navy blue shirt to change and then I brushed my teeth. When I came back, Anakin was arguing with Obi-Wan.

"OBI-WAN! IT'S A VERY SIMPLE QUESTION! WILL SHE BE OKAY? THAT'S ALL I ASK!" Anakin roared, slamming his fist on the table.

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and touched Anakin's hand.

He jerked from my touch. I immediately flinched, taking a few steps back. His eyes had red rings around them. They were swollen, full with anger, confusion, sadness, and worn out.

The air hitched in his throat. "Ahsoka, please. Leave us. I need to talk to Obi-"

I rubbed his shoulder and arm. "You're weeping." I noticed that from the light reflecting off his wet skin.

"Love, please." He breathed.

"Ani, don't shut me out." I whispered. "I want to help. Please?"

He shook his head. "You can't."

Those words pierced through my heart. My expression was full with hurt and depression.

"I _can_ do something, Anakin… Don't worry." I said, defending myself.

"THAT _THING_ INSIDE YOU WILL MAKE YOU A TARGET FOR THE SEPARATISTS, AHSOKA!" He yelled

I shook my head in disbelief. He has _never_ yelled to me like that before.

"What-?"

"JUST LEAVE US TO DISCUSS!"

I stormed out of the room, sobbing on the loveseat. I got up and glared out the window.

Moments later, I heard footsteps coming closer. I didn't turn around to face him.

"Ahsoka-"

"I don't want to talk to you, Anakin." I hissed

Anakin took a grip on my shoulders so my body wouldn't turn away from him.

"Sweetheart, you need to understand that I had to force Obi-Wan to tell me what's going to happen to you." He explained as I didn't meet his eyes.

I jerked away from him and glared outside at the dark island. I crossed my arms above my chest. "So," I shrugged. "What did he say?"

Anakin's eyes dropped to the floor. "He… he doesn't know yet."

My eyes were moist, one tear finally fell. "Can't we ever just love one another without starting another reason for war?" I questioned, my head turning to face my worried husband.

He came to me to wrap his arms around my waist. "I wish, Love."

"Or start a family?"

Anakin stiffened. I probably shouldn't have said that.

Anakin's face was still as stone even after we left Shili and were at hyperspace.

We both didn't speak during our trip back home. But I did vomit and slept. Anakin, though, just talked to R2-D2 or Obi-Wan, but always either helped me as I vomited without saying a word or always staring straight outside. Once though, as I glared at the planets and stars with a depressed expression, Anakin eyed me with a sad look before looking forward again.

We arrived at the rainy day on Coruscant. We grabbed our cloaks and walked in silence, but then I stopped in the middle of the pouring rain.

"_Ahsoka! Please stay with me! Please. Don't leave me!_" I heard Anakin yell, pleading.

Then I heard my dying cry, before I saw a baby being held. After that the vision disappeared.

Anakin turned around, alarmed. "Snips! You okay? Are you hurting?" He asked.

I nodded. "I'm fine… it's just that… I'm scared, Ani."

"We all are, my love. Especially me, I don't want to lose you."

I glared down, trying to hold back the tears. I was causing him to be in _so much pain._

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan yelled from the temple.

We ran to the warm indoors with Barriss and Obi-Wan waiting.

"Shall we enter the Medical Wing?" Obi-Wan asked.

We all nodded and went straight to the Medical Wing. The doctor droid assured us that the fetus was fine and so was I. But I noticed Anakin wasn't convinced one bit.

**Later that night…**

I was… in a dark place with no signs of life or light. Suddenly, I saw the same nightmare I dreamt during my honeymoon.

"_Ahsoka!" Anakin cried, holding me tightly. He was sobbing uncontrollably._

"_Anakin, she's dead. She-"Obi-Wan began._

"_NO!" Anakin roared, glaring at his former master with hatred filled eyes. He, then, eyed our baby who was crying. "I will _destroy_ it!"_

"_ANAKIN, NO!" Obi-Wan screamed._

My eyes flew open as I gasped. I glanced around me and found out I was in the Medical Wing again.

"Ani? What's going on? Why am I here?" I asked.

Anakin was gazing outside to see the lights of Coruscant. "I saw you… in my dream. I saw you…" He hesitated, Anakin glares down before at me. "I saw _you_ and our _baby… dying."_

I gasped. "It's not… real. It's just a dream. Nothing real." I told him, trying to convince him.

"It was a… _premonition. _But I promise you I won't let this one become real, Love." He vowed, holding my hand tightly.

"I know you won't." I smiled, half-heartedly.

He let go of my hand and turned back to Coruscant; hands behind his back.

I waited for him to speak more as I think. _"Will I die? Will I make it?"_

"I don't know." He answered my unspoken thought. "But my dream… my dream was so _real_. I thought it was real myself… what can I do to prevent this from happening?"

I didn't answer.


	5. Unwelcoming And Welcoming Arrivals

**Ahsoka's POV**

Months go by, it was my 7th month of pregnancy. Every single day I felt… weaker and weaker. My skin was as well getting paler by the minute, losing its glow.

Anakin only talks to me occasionally if he sees me in pain or sadness. His eyes were ice cold inside but his soul was the burning man screaming for help.

"Masters!" A female's voice shouted.

Anakin's and my eyes lit up, full with happiness and relief.

Suzy, my padawan, embraced us both. She, then, eyed us with curiosity.

"What's going on?" She asked, eyeing us back and forth.

Anakin's fist clenched. "Nothing." He growled, before storming out of the room.

My padawan eyed him leaving before seeing me with an apologizing look. "Master, I am so sorry-"

I shook my head. "It's not your fault."

She gazed down at her hands. "Master… do you love us?"

I gasped. "What- what are saying?"

"Do you love us?" She repeated

"Of course I do."

"Then why are you just laying here wasting your life away?" She demanded, finally gazing up. She had tears running down her cheeks. "Why? Why are you letting yourself _die_?"

"Listen, Suz. This baby means something to me and Anakin-"

She snapped and lurched to her feet. "But Master Skywalker doesn't want it because it is _killing_ you! It- it kills even _me_… just seeing you lying here waiting for death!"

"Suz-." I began

"NO! I have lost so _many _of my friends in this war! So _many_! I even lost count!" She cried, running her hand through her dark brown hair.

**Anakin's POV**

I walked through the halls of the Temple, eyeing anyone who looked or acted suspicious. All the guys were outside, keeping watch.

"Hey Plo, I've got a poem for you." Obi-Wan announced. "Roses are red, violets are blue. I have five fingers, the middle one's for you."

Plo was about to say something but Suzy came out. Her dark brown eyes full with fear.

"Master, it's Ahsoka."

**Savage Opress's POV**

"_Go to the Jedi Temple, Lux Bonteri. Tell your friend's husband that we're not interested in killing his pet. Nor the fetus."_

"Yes, Mistress." He whispered, bowing.

"_Savage Opress, plan to attack the Temple in 2 days. Get anyone who… would admire killing a few Jedi."_

I bowed. "It will be done, my master."

"_Good. General Grievous, Count Dooku and I will meet you there… a few miles away from Courscant awareness."_

"Yes."

**Anakin's POV**

"Anakin, I suggest you should ease it up on Ahsoka." Obi-Wan told me as we headed back to the Medical Wing. " Try to talk to her after I'm done informing her of what the doctor said."

I sighed but nodded.

"Well, the doctor told us that the fetus is incapable for your body. It's too strong."

I glared at my wife. "It's crushing you from the inside out."

Obi-Wan continued. "Your heart will give out before you can deliver." He took a deep breath and added. "It's starving you by the hour."

"What should I do?" She asked.

"Try to at least… _eat_ more." He suggested. "That will regain some of your strength."

Ahsoka nodded, before Obi-Wan left. She didn't say anything, so I walked to the enormous windows to glare at the city planet.

"Do you remember what I told you, Ahsoka?" I asked, still gazing outside. "At our wedding?"

"Yes." She breathed. "You said that… '_Love is a moment that lasts forever.'_ During our song."

"Yeah. The…" I began. "Our song makes me think of you. Remember?"

She nodded.

"It said '_I will be brave, I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me.'_ I'm… I'm trying to do that, but I can't do anything to that _fetus_!" I roared. "Not yet."

"I'll hold on as long as I can." She told me. "Just, please, think this through."

"I can't…" I responded.

Ahsoka looked exhausted, pale, and weak. She shook her boney head. "You just have to except what is."

That sentence did it. My fury unleashed. "YOU'RE GIVING ME NO CHOICE! I CAN'T JUST LET YOU DIE WHILE I JUST STAND HERE AND DO NOTHING!" I turned to face her, my eyes swollen.

The girls came in to see her. I glared at them with a solemn expression. I didn't say anything as I stormed out again.

I sat with the guys again, glaring at each other or the sky as we talked.

"You know what I thought of?" Rex admitted.

We all glared at one another before shrugging.

"Why is Monday so far from Friday and Friday so near to Monday?"

"Never thought of that." Obi-Wan said.

Moments later, we all heard a ship landing. We all walked through the rain. I ignited my lightsaber as we approached it.

"_Lux Bonteri."_ I growled, my wet hair matted against my skull.

The Orphan of Raxus walked down the ramp. "_Anakin Skywalker."_

"What do you want, _Bonteri_?" I hissed, pointing my lightsaber directly at him.

"I came here, _Skywalker, _to give you a message from the Separatists." He announced.

I waited.

"We Separatists will not go into war, we will not harm your loved ones neither."

I didn't responded, instead Obi-Wan did. He made me retrieve my weapon.

"Thank you, Bonteri. We'll tell Ahsoka that."

"What is it?" Bonteri snapped. He turned to me. "_You _did this!"

I ignited my lightsaber once again.

"We're not sure. We've been researching but nothings come up."

Lux and I glared at each other. He in disgust and I in fury. He, then, bowed and so did Obi-Wan. I just glared at him with a cold expression.

As his ship left, Obi-Wan and the others walked back to the Temple. I stayed there, glaring at the Separatist's Ship.

"Come, Anakin." Obi-Wan called over his shoulder. "Suzy just called, she said Ahsoka wants to talk to you. Alone."

I glared down, thinking. I turned around and headed towards the Jedi Temple. I knew she was waiting for me.

"Take it easy on her, Anakin." Kit Fisto told me. "We could all feel her sadness throughout the Force."

I nodded. I could feel it as well. And I didn't like it.


	6. Arrival and Crisis

**Ahsoka's POV**

"You're leaving?" My Padawan asked, following us. "Where?"

Anakin turned to her. "Naboo. Ahsoka and the…_fetus_ need to be somewhere safe."

"And Naboo was your choice?" She asked, crossing her arms above her chest.

"Seems like it." He shrugged with a smile.

"Can I come?" Suzy asked

"I'm afraid not young one." Mace Windu replied, coming to them.

"Why not?" I demanded

"She needs to stay here and report us about her mission on Felucia with Luminara." He said

Suzy sighed but bowed slightly. "Yes, Master."

"Be careful, Suz." Anakin warned.

She smiled. "Don't worry, Master. Just take care of Ahsoka for me."

I laughed quietly.

"General, we're ready to go." Rex announced

"Alright, thanks Rex." Anakin nodded, and then embraced Suzy. "We'll see you soon."

She nodded and watched us leave.

We finally made it to Naboo and into the woods where I finally saw a 3 story house. My mouth popped open.

**Minutes later…**

I gasped in pain when I shifted position on the couch. Anakin came rushing in and carried me to the medical room inside the enormous house.

"Your rib is cracked. But there are no splinters. You haven't punctured anything." Kit Fisto admitted

"Yet."

"Anakin," Master Fisto whispered, eyeing him.

"It's breaking her bones now." He told him and then, turned to me. "It's crushing you from the inside out. Master Fisto, tell her what you told me. Tell her."

"Master, tell me. It's alright." I smiled weakly at Kit.

He hesitated but stepped closer to me. "The fetus isn't compatible with your body. It's too strong. It won't allow you to get the nutrition you need. It's starving you by the hour. I can't stop it, no one can, and we can't slow it down. At this rate, your heart will give out before you can deliver."

I nodded and bit my lip, trying not to cry. "Then, I'll hold on as long as I can and then-"

"Ahsoka, There are some things that even the greatest medicines can't overcome. You understand? I'm sorry." He apologized and left after squeezing my hand tightly for a short period of time.

I took a deep breath and glared at my husband with an apologizing expression. "Anakin, I'm sorry."

He began to turn towards the window to view the misty woods outside. "You know I can't live without you."

I shook my head. "You won't. You're going to have a part of me. He'll need you."

"Do you honestly think that I could love it or tolerate it if it killed you?" He asked me.

Now he was _blaming_ our unborn baby? "It's not his fault… You have to accept what is."

"Because you're giving me no choice!" He roared, turning his head to face me. "Ahsoka, we're supposed to be partners, remember? But you decided this on your own. You've decided to leave me!"

"D-don't see it that way." I told him.

"Well, I have no other way to see it. 'Cause it's me who'll lose you. And I don't choose that. I don't choose that." He said, and began to storm out of the room.

I flinched once he slammed the door shut. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore, I let them fall.

**Suzy's POV-("I Look At You" by Miley Cyrus)**

I sat on the entrance stairs of the Jedi Temple, crying my eyes out. I was losing everyone I cared about. My friends, my _family_… Master Skywalker told me that letting go of attachment is hard for everyone.

My master, Ahsoka Skywalker, was dying every day, every hour…second. Master Skywalker said he saw her dying during childbirth. That _baby_ inside her was killing its own mother.

I rose to my feet when a Jedi Cruiser landed. I was shoved around as I tried to search for anyone I knew that possibly survived. My dark brown eyes finally found a lost friend, Alexander. Though, our classmates call him 'Fun size.'

"Fun size!" I called out. "Alex!"

His eyes caught my figure. "Suzy!"

"Oh my god! I can't believe you're alive. I thought I lost you forever." I began to sob.

"Hey. Hey, it's alright. Shh, it's alright." He tried to hush me but I couldn't.

I pulled back and eyed me with big loving eyes. He pulled my hair back behind my ear. I, then, gazed up at the clouded sky as it began to rain.

We made our way to the Council Chambers. I noticed, though, that Alex was hesitating.

"Are you sure we can be in here?" He asked

I rolled my eyes. "Of course, Master Skywalker lets me all the time."

With that he came in but still not full convinced.

"So, where's Amy?" I questioned, eyeing Coruscant's beautiful night.

Alex hesitated. "A…Amy…S-she didn't make it."

Tears filled my eyes in an instant. Amy… she was one of my best friends… she couldn't have been killed. She _couldn't be_! I began to cry uncontrollably as I fell to my knees.

Alex lurched to his feet and hugged me, trying to sooth me. He told me that Amy died in Umbara as she was with her master, Barriss Offee.

I could feel some anger he was trying to hide. I asked, "What about you? Are you all right? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He breathed, getting up.

"I don't believe you." I admitted, getting up to my feet too.

"My mission was just as bad as Amy's. During my mission in Mon Cala our reinforcements were low thanks to Senator Amidala."

I gasped. I tried not to remember how I _killed _her.

"I wish I could kill her." He growled. "She doesn't deserve to live!"

I gazed down. "She's already dead, Fun size."

He glared up to eye me in shock.

"I-I killed her myself."

"Suzy-" He began.

"I know, I know! I know it's not the Jedi Way but I was captured by Bane and- and Dooku turned me to the dark side! I couldn't control my anger towards her!"

"So, you… assassinated her?" Alex stared at me and then outside.

I nodded. "Dooku's orders."

**Ahsoka's POV**

I sat on the couch and watched our wedding videos.

'_Excuse me? Is this on? Hello? Um… I'd like to propose a toast to my new sister. Ahsoka, I hope you've gotten enough sleep these past 16 years. 'Cause you won't be getting anymore for a while.' Owen, Anakin's stepbrother, chuckled but only silence flowed in the air._

I laughed quietly as I watched Anakin's face in the video.

'_Anakin will be a good husband. I know this because I'm a Jedi. I know things. Like how to hunt some body to the ends of the universe.' Plo admitted_

The guests laughed in the video as well as me as I watched both Anakin's and my reaction in the seven month old video.

'_And I know how to use a gun, sniper, and a lightsaber. Any weapon! You name it.' Plo said_

'_I'd like to thank Carolina and Guillermo for bringing such a wonderful person into the world and into our lives. We will cherish and protect her forever.' Satine smiled_

As I watched Anakin make a toast, tears trickled down my cheeks.

'_It's an extraordinary thing to meet someone who can bare your soul to. And who will accept you for what you are. I've been waiting, what seems like a long time, to get beyond what I am. And with Ahsoka, I feel like I can finally begin… So, I'd like to propose a toast to my beautiful bride. No measure of time with you will be long enough but let's start with forever.'_

I couldn't bare to see this anymore.

**Suzy's POV**

We both heard an explosion outside and activated our weapons.

"What in the universe was that?" I breathed

"I don't know but we should get out of here." He said, grabbing my hand.

We ran through the enormous hallways of the Temple. As we did an enormous arm came crashing down the Temple.

A Zillo Beast and three Trident Drill Assault Crafts were attacking Coruscant.

I was grabbed by the waist and lifted into the air. Alex noticed and tried to help, but he was outsmarted. He, too, was caught. He roared in furiousity.

Suddenly, Mace Windu sliced the Assault Craft and gazed at us.

"Get out of here! Go to the city and search for survivors!"

We nodded and raced towards the city. We made it to a pharmacy and ordered the Clerk to get out immediately. But then Coruscant Citizens rush in. I got knocked down on the floor from the shoving crowd.

"What's going on?" Alex demanded, helping me up.

"The S-separatists! T-they're here in Coruscant!" A Rodian male responded

A Twi'lek woman started crying in fear. The whole building shook which made her scream. Alex and I ignited our lightsabers.

"Everybody stay down!" I ordered

Everyone stayed silent as we heard the echoing booms of the enormous droids and explosions as the lights flickered on and off.

'_S-Suzy, c-come in.' _Anakin called

"Yes, Master?"

Suddenly, I heard Ahsoka screaming in the background. _'Where are you?'_

"At a pharmacy in Coruscant, Master. Is Ahsoka all right?"

'_No-need-you-Naboo.' _Anakin's voice cut off.

"Master? Master Skywalker?" I pressed my comlink a few times. "Uggh! Great!"

Next thing I knew, Battle Droids appeared.

"Damn it!" I hissed

Alex smiled and chuckled with a scoff.

We started blocking the laser bullets as the citizens hid in the back of the store. I finally destroyed the last droid with a yell.

"Good work." Alex complimented.

I huffed out a sigh and deactivated my lightsabers. "It goes by destroying their weapons first."

"Who taught you that?" He smiled

I grinned back, my arms crossed above my chest. "Master Skywalker taught Master Tano and then she taught me."

"Hmm."

My eyes glared down and then straight forward at the door, before gazing at him and the citizens.

"Well, we should leave and head to Naboo… but what about the people?" I whispered

Alex thought.


	7. Survivng

**Ahsoka's POV**

I screamed in pain as my baby began to kick frantically against my stomach.

"The placenta must have detached!" Anakin roared, eyeing me helplessly.

"We have to get him out!" Aayla screamed, gazing at my husband.

Anakin snapped his attention to her. "Let the morphine spread!"

"There's no time he's dying!" She screamed at him.

I had no time for this arguing and neither did my suffocating child. "Get him out _now_!" I screeched, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Look at me, Ahsoka." Anakin finally whispered.

I didn't, I eyed the scalpel as it cut through my torso. I could hear my flesh being ripped, my blood leaking out and on to the floor. I screamed so loud Barriss, Anakin, and Aayla flinched. "Anakin, h-help _me!_"

**Suzy's POV**

I glared around the corner, seeing if there were any droids. I motioned everyone to follow me.

Alex guarded the back, mostly trusting his focus than his sight. Unlike me, he's patient and not reckless. Though, Alex is more serious about what' surrounding him.

"Hold up." I whispered, holding my hand up and clenching it.

Alex was suddenly in front of me, ready to ignite his lightsaber just as I was. Suddenly, someone I thought I lost forever was coming up to us.

"Damn you, Sam!" Alex laughed.

I smiled, almost laughing. Then, it faded. I leaped into the air, spreading my arms out (my weapons ignited) feeling the breeze until I sliced the approaching droids. I huffed out a sigh before turning my head slightly towards my friends.

"We should take these survivors to the safety area. Alex, Sam, can one of you try to contact my mast- Oh, great." I murmured as the power went out.

"Are you serious?" Sam groaned, igniting his azure lightsaber.

"Sam, can you stay here and guard them for a while?" Alex asked. "Suzy and I will scout the area. We'll contact you if… we find anything."

Sam nodded. "Sure, just hurry. We don't know what will happen."

**Ahsoka's POV**

I was in so much pain like if I was suddenly just lit into flames. "NO! OW!" I let out a piercing cry.

"Save her!" Anakin cried to Luminara.

"Wait, we have to get the baby out first." She explained

I screamed again from the pain. "God!"

Anakin squeezed my hand tightly. "Stay focused, keep your heart beating!" Anakin told me. "You promised me, don't leave me!"

"He's _suffocating_!" I sobbed, gazing at him and then at my torso. I yelled again, before seeing my husband. "A-A-Ani, please, help me!"

As seconds went by Anakin was out of my sight and during those seconds I felt pressure in my stomach and more flesh being torn. Suddenly, the pain was gone. I felt nothing in my stomach anymore.

My baby began to cry, gasping for air. Anakin smiled as he saw our child.

"Hey." He hushed the infant.

I gazed up to see my husband holding our baby. I gasped and sighed in relief.

He chuckled and tore his glance from our bundle of joy to see me with a smile. "It's Skylar."

Our baby whimpered quietly as he began to walk towards me. He placed her into my weak arms. She was warm and wet, she opened her eyes and they sparkled like the oceans of Shili. Her hair was silky smooth and was sandy brown just like the deserts of Tatoonie.

"Beautiful." I breathed; suddenly I felt… _pain_ again as my daughter leaned against my chest. I caught my breath and shut my eyes tightly.

Anakin took her away from me immediately.

I smiled slightly as I watched them… my family is now _complete._ My smile started to fall and my eyes didn't blink. I froze.

I was now meeting my destiny.

**Suzy's POV**

Alex and I jumped from building to building until we noticed everything was quiet. That meant the invasion was over.

We went back to Sam and headed for Naboo. The sight of the planet won't be pleasant. For it haunts me… every day.

**Anakin's POV**

"Ahsoka!" Lux shouted, coming in. He began to give my wife CPR.

"Lux, take the baby!" I told him.

Lux eyed me with disgust and anger. "Get that _thing _away from me!" He growled.

"I'll take the baby, Anakin." Satine announced from the doorway.

I glared at her but then nodded. I handed my daughter to her and began to look through the cabinets. Finally, I found the bacta.

I place it on her wounds as Luminara began to heal her. I knocked Lux's hands out of the way and began to pump her chest. "Come on… It's supposed to be working… Come on… Come on, Ahsoka… come on."

Lux eyed Ahsoka and, then, at me. "I won't kill you. That'd be too easy… You deserve to live with this."

I ignored him and began to do CPR again, as he left. I kept working on her, trying to bring back the only soul that kept me alive.

"You're not dead. You're not dead… Come on… Come on!" I cried, pumping her chest. "No, it'll work. Please, please, please, please!" I began to give her more of the fluid to keep her alive.

**Ahsoka's POV**

My body was on fire but once I felt something prick my arm it started fading… but slowly. I started screaming frantically in my mind like an exorcism victim.

My mind-other than the pain- was filled with memories of my family… my friends and finally, my lover, Anakin Skywalker.

**Anakin's POV**

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I begged to Ahsoka. "Come back to me, please, baby. Ahsoka, Ahsoka, please. Please."

She still didn't move an inch.

Suddenly, I felt… the _dark side_ of the force.

"Barriss! Rex!" I shouted, I looked back at my wife. I kissed her forehead as I whispered. "You're going to be alright."

All four of us walked outside and noticed there were bounty hunters along with Count Dooku.

"We're outnumbered." Barriss said.

"By a lot." Rex added

"I won't let them hurt my family." I growled.

Cad Bane made the first move. We fought hand- in -hand combat until I ignited my lightsaber. I'm through with taking it easy. As I was about to kill a bounty hunter Bane tied me and began to drag me away. I rolled and kicked him making him lose his balance. I brought my lightsaber back to me and slaughtered Bane.

Though I was, then, pinned by Aurra Sing.

She was about to murder me but she gazed up instead just when I heard Republic Gunships. Plo-Koon and the rest of the Jedi Council arrived just in time.

The fight went on until Lux came out to stop it.

"Stop! It's over! If you kill her you kill me!" He announced.

Dooku laughed at the boy. "Killing you will be so easy."

I frowned and began to duel him. Once all his bounty hunters were executed, he retreated.

I turned angrily towards Bonteri. "You did this!" I shouted igniting my weapon.

"Anakin, violence won't be necessary. He helped us weaken Dooku's defense. We should arrest him instead." Obi-Wan suggested, placing his hand in my shoulder.

I thought with an angry expression, but sighed. "Fine, have the Admiral take this _separatist scum_ to Coruscant." I began to walk and as soon as I knew it I was running to Ahsoka.

**Ahsoka's POV**

I only saw my daughter for a few seconds with her father. A smile appeared on my face as I saw them together.

My mother cared for me just as I do for Skylar. My father was… somewhat the same. But I believe Anakin would be a better. A better father.

'_There will come soft rains and the smell of the ground,__  
><em>_And swallows circling with their shimmering sound;__  
><em>_And frogs in the pools singing at night,__  
><em>_And wild plum trees in tremulous white;__  
><em>_Robins will wear their feathery fire,__  
><em>_Whistling their whims on a low fence-wire;__  
><em>_And not one will know of the war, not one__  
><em>_Will care at last when it is done,__  
><em>_Not one would mind, neither bird nor tree,__  
><em>_If mankind perished utterly;__  
><em>_And Spring herself, when she woke at dawn__  
><em>_Would scarcely know that we were gone'_


	8. Anthem Of The Angels and Awake

**Anakin's POV**

I held my wife's hand tightly as Suzy came in with sad eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, not looking up.

She hesitated, but answered. "The Council has ordered me to go on a mission to Mon Cala. A Karkarodon, one of Riff Tamson's people, wants to take over the planet and wipe out the entire population and claim it as their own."

I turned slightly before gazing at Ahsoka again. "By yourself?"

"Yes, Master Skywalker. Alex, Sam and I as well as Master Kenobi and Master Barriss."

I lurched up to my feet. "_You _are _not _going _alone_!" I growled, staring at her solemnly.

"To Mon Cala, she will go. With Master Kenobi, she will. Skywalker, stay here you must." Yoda announced from the doorway.

I glared at him and at Suzy coldly. "_She cannot go out there alone_!"

Suzy crossed her arms. "So, you're telling me you think I can't take care of myself? That I'm too weak? To small? To stubborn? To _reckless?_" She questioned.

I shook my head. "No, no. It's-."

"_I _can make my _own _decisions! _You're not my master!_" She screeched.

I stared at her in shock. She _never _yelled at me like this before.

"Ahsoka is. Not you!" With that she stormed out of the room.

My anger flared and I started flinging this around the room, flipping a table, throwing magazines all over the place. But I was careful around Ahsoka. I stopped and realized Master Yoda was still here. "Leave me alone." I whispered, shaking.

He did immediately, leaving me by myself with Ahsoka. I gaped outside, seeing the forest mist. Tears invading my eyes as I saw Suzy leave and head towards Mon Cala.

Senator Chuchi came in carefully and eyed me with curious eyes. She cradled my daughter in her arms. "Satine has a meeting today and so do I. I was wondering if you can-?"

I bobbed my head. "Of course, Senator. She's my daughter anyways. Go to your meeting." She handed me my daughter as I eyed my baby with awe. "'Sides I need to spend time with her."

Chuchi bowed and so did I. Soon after she left, leaving me with my family. I was just missing one more…

I sat on the rocking chair (Satine's gift to Ahsoka) and gaped at my daughter. Skylar was staring at me with wide, loving eyes. She reached up to touch my cheek as I smiled. I held her tiny silky hand and pressed it gently against my cheek. I laughed softly as she showed me her toothless smile.

After an hour of looking at each other, my Sky was slowly drifting to sleep. I cooed her the song that I sang to her mother when she had trouble sleeping. Ahsoka told me that I sing beautifully but I think I sing like crap. Though, Skylar smiled again and she leaned her small head against my chest. As I sang she began to drift to sleep.

"_White walls surround us _

_No light will touch your face again _

_Rain taps the window _

_As we sleep among the dead _

_Days go on forever _

_But I have not left your side _

_We can chase the dark together _

_If you go then so will I _

_There is nothing left of you _

_I can see it in your eyes _

_Sing the anthem of the angels _

_And say the last goodbye _

_Cold light above us _

_Hope fills the heart _

_And fades away _

_Skin white as winter _

_As the sky returns to grey _

_Days go on forever _

_But I have not left your side _

_We can chase the dark together _

_If you go then so will I _

_There is nothing left of you _

_I can see it in your eyes _

_Sing the anthem of the angels _

_And say the last goodbye _

_I keep holding onto you _

_But I can't bring you back to life _

_Sing the anthem of the angels _

_Then say the last goodbye _

_You're dead alive, you're dead alive,_

_You're dead alive, you're dead alive._

_There is nothing left of you _

_I can see it in your eyes _

_Sing the anthem of the angels _

_And say the last goodbye _

_I keep holding onto you _

_But I can't bring you back to life _

_Sing the anthem of the angels _

_And say the last goodbye." _

My daughter finally fell asleep in my arms. As I gently began to place her in her crib, I heard Ahsoka grumble and say my name.

"Ani….?" She groaned.

I spun around, my eyes widen.


End file.
